


The Lady Trickster

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [36]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Finn and Rey are soulmates, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Love, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey likes to play pranks on Finn and for the most part, he doesn’t mind. Except where her safety is concerned.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	The Lady Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was going to write this for Obidala, but it fits Finnrey better. I hope you guys like it.❤️

* * *

Rey squeezed a few droplets of red food coloring on the handkerchief in her palm, grinning wickedly as the color ran down the white fabric. Since she and Finn were both off work with nothing to do she figured she could make things interesting. It had been a while since her last prank.

She loved to play pranks on him. It was kind of her way of flirting. One of her most memorable pranks had been when she put fake dog poop on the living room floor. When Finn came home from work, he ranted, asking her if their neighbor, Mrs. Organa-Solo, had Rey pet sit her dog, Chewie.

Finn didn’t like the dog because the one time they agreed to watch him for their neighbor, he scratched up the armchair and peed in the floor in their bathroom. Finn had been taking a shower when that happened and he slipped in the pee. Needless to say, he wasn’t a fan of Chewie.

As hilarious as his frustration was, Rey had to interrupt and tell him that there was no dog and no real poop on the floor. She picked up the fake rubber and held it out to him, unsuccessfully trying to stifle her laughter. To her joy, Finn's shoulders shook as he joined her with his own chuckling. That was one of her most memorable pranks.

The brunette put the cap back on the food coloring bottle and set it in the spice cabinet. Now she had to find her boyfriend. "Babe? Where are you?" She called and poked her head around every corner, wanting to be sure she wouldn’t bump into him before she pranked him.

"I’m outside!" His voice came from the back patio.

Once she came out of the door, she realized that he was in the middle of grilling something. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing and her stomach growled. His back was turned to her and she managed to get a peek of what he was cooking. Steak and chicken kebabs were on the grill, sizzling to perfection.

They looked delicious, but she kept her focus. Letting out a whimper, Rey said, "Finn, help! I cut my hand in the kitchen and the bleeding won’t stop!"

" _What?!_ " He shouted so loudly that she jumped in surprise. The young man turned around and hurriedly came over to her, reaching for her hand. His eyes widened when he saw red all over her handkerchief. "Rey, what happened?! Come on. We’ve gotta get you to the hospital!"

He started tugging her to the apartment, urgency all over his features. Rey felt a wave of embarrassment at what she’d done. She hadn’t expected him to react so strongly, but she had to stop him before he got them in the car.

"Wait, wait. Babe, it’s not real. It’s just food coloring." She held up her red-stained hand so he could see with his own eyes that she wasn’t in any danger.

He blinked, taking her hand in his and looking at it carefully, from front to back. Once he realized that she wasn’t hurt, he gave her a stern glare. "And just what did you mean by making me think you were cut?"

"It was a prank..." She bit her lip, feeling like a fool for trying to do something like this to her boyfriend. He obviously wasn’t amused by it and had genuinely been concerned for her welfare.

He crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, it’s not funny. Rey, a prank is a bucket of cold water over a door that’s set to pour over your head. Making me think that you’re injured and in need of medical attention isn’t a prank."

"I hadn’t thought about that. I just wanted to scare you." Feeling chastened, she lowered her head.

With a sigh, he came to her and lifted her head to look at him. "Well, next time just tell me that they canceled my favorite show or put one of those cans with the fake snake in the kitchen instead. Those kind of pranks are easier to handle and they won’t give me a heart attack. I don’t like the thought of you being in danger. The one thing that scares me the most is losing you."

Hearing him say that made Rey's heart pound and she hugged him, burying her face in his neck. It was evident in his reaction that he loved her dearly and her safety was important to him. "I'm sorry, Finn. I've learned my lesson and I won’t do that again."

"You’d better not. Or else I’d have to stop feeding you for a week and let you cook for yourself."

"Ha, you love me too much to do that."

The warmth in his gaze made her heart pound loudly. "Yeah, I do."

She pecked his lips. "And I love you, handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg) and say hi!💞


End file.
